Raphael
For the similarly named Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn character, see Rafiel. |fullname =Raphael Kirsten |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =May 18 |fod_birth =18th of the Harpstring Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives =Unnamed parents Unnamed grandfather Maya (younger sister) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |voiceby =Zachary Rice |class = Commoner |nationality = Leicester Alliance |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Leicester Alliance |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |jap_voiceby = Takaki Otomari}} Raphael is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Raphael is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Leicester Alliance and is part of the Golden Deer. He is 18 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Raphael is the son of a Leicester merchant family, but was orphaned after a monster attack killed his parents in 1177. Two years later, he sells his family estate, closes their merchant business, and resolves to become a knight. Academy phase Raphael enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Golden Deer. War phase Personality Despite the tragedy of his family, Raphael remains optimistic about life and aspires to become a knight. He is focused on honing his muscles and often worries about what is on the menu at the Academy cafeteria. His love for working out and eating is so great that he can often misconstrue the reasoning behind an enemy's motives as related to his interests. At the same time, he has very little interest in academy lectures ad dislikes reading books as he doesn't feel they will help him become a knight.. Raphael loves his younger sister, being the only family he has left and appears to be rather doting on her. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |65% |50% |15% |35% |15% |35% |45% |10% |25% |} Maximum Stats |114 |73 |31 |48 |33 |49 |63 |36 |51 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given his skill levels, Raphael will have easy access to the Fighter class family (Fighter, Brigand, Armored Knight, Brawler, Warrior, Fortress Knight, Grappler, War Master). Raphael is a relatively straightforward character in that he excels at strength, defense and health, but is weaker everywhere else, especially speed, resistance, and magic. What he lacks in versatility, Raphael more than makes up for it in raw power and toughness, able to take down even the toughest enemies through sheer brute force. When faced with incoming enemy attacks, his relatively solid defense and high health will let him survive most enemy engagements as long as he isn't ganged up on; even though his resistance is low, his high health will tend to let him survive a hit from enemy mages. If building Raphael to be a War Master, it is recommended that he be promoted to Brigand at level 10 instead of Brawler in order to get access to Death Blow, which is far more useful than Unarmed Combat since Gauntlet weapons tend to last a while before breaking. War Master tends to be Raphael's best class due to his weakness in Riding making it harder to reach Great Knight. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Dimitri *Claude *Caspar *Bernadetta *Ingrid *Lorenz *Ignatz *Lysithea *Marianne *Hilda *Leonie *Flayn *Shamir Possible Endings Raphael - Beast of Leicester : Raphael returned to his hometown to serve his liege lord as a knight. After years of loyal service, he resigned his duty to devote his attention to the inn that his grandfather and sister had opened during his time away. Eventually he became the inn's proprietor and developed a reputation for astonishingly good cooking. Raphael - Beast of Leicester & Lysithea - Scholar of Misfortune : Raphael returned to his hometown to serve his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his family had opened during his time away. Due to his grandfather's age, he was compelled before long to give up knighthood and manage the inn full-time. Soon after that, the inn began to be frequented by Lysithea and her family, who has renounced all claim to nobility and begun a life as commoners. Lysithea found a kindred spirit in Raphael's sister, Maya, and before long, found herself helping around the place too. Eventually she was put in charge of the kitchen, where it is said she spend the rest of her days happily baking. Raphael - Beast of Leicester & Leonie - The Blade Breaker II :Leonie took over the mercenary company formerly led by Jeralt. She ran out of money constantly, however, due to sending all of her earnings back to her village, and so developed a reputation for unpaid tavern tabs. When she came upon the inn that Raphael had been helping to run with his family, she was overjoyed to finally find a place that would trust her enough to open a new tab. In her years frequenting the establishment, she accrued such a massive debt to Raphael that the only way to pay him off was to work for him. By the time the debt was finally paid, she had moved in with him. They lived together happily for the rest of their days. Raphael - Beast of Leicester & Hilda - Free Spirit : Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight for a time. Later, he gave it up to help manage the inn that his family had opened up during his time away. One day, to the great joy of Raphael's sister, Maya, Hilda came to visit. Maya had always treasured the necklace Hilda had made for her. Moved by this, Hilda gave Maya a new gift of a hair hand, which inspired Maya to suggest that Raphael convert the inn into an accessory shop. Hilda decided to stay and help out, and eventually became the shop's proprietor and chief artisan. She moved in with Raphael, and the two spent their lives happily dealing in fashionable accessories. Raphael - Beast of Leicester & Ignatz - Worldly Artist : Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his family had opened during his time away. He was compelled to give up knighthood and manage the inn full-time, however, when his sister Maya suddenly declared her ambition to become an artist and vanished. Years later, when she finally returned, she did so in the company of another artists: her husband, Ignatz. With cheerful support from Raphael's family, Ignatz and his wife rose to prominence and, with their unique style, set the artistic paradigm in Fódlan for a generation. Raphael and Shamir :Shortly after the war, Shamir gave up the mercenary life and disappeared. Raphael searched for her unsuccessfully for a time, but then gave up and returned home to serve his liege lord as a knight. One day, he was given orders to drive off a group of bandits, but upon investigation, he discovered that all of the bandits' victims were those who lined their pockets by preying upon the innocent. Without warning, Raphael resigned his post, said good-bye to his family, and vanished forever. It is unclear just where he went, but rumors swirled for years of a master archer and a hulking giant who spent their lives as highway robbers, shaking down those who made victims of others. Raphael and Bernadetta : When Bernadetta first inherited control of House Varley, she hid away and would not involve herself in political or administrative affairs. During this time, it was Raphael who came to her aid, encouraging her to work through her fear of people. The training period was difficult-"humiliating," according to the journals Bernadetta left behind-but in the end, it had its desired effect. The leader of House Varely became an outgoing and authoritative individual, taking part in public policy. She even took on a very muscular husband. Etymology Raphael is a name of Hebrew origin meaning "God has healed". Raphael is one of the seven archangels in the apocryphal book of Tobia. He is the angel that healed the blindness of Tobias' father. In Christianity, Judaism and Islam, he was the archangel who announced the end of times. Trvia *Raphael stands at 190cm (or about 6’3”). Gallery Raphael SRank.png|CG artwork of Raphael at S Support Raphael Portrait 5 Years.png|Raphael's post time skip portrait. Raphael 5 Years.jpg|Raphael after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters